


Birds in the Night

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Love/Hate, Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: They loved to hate each other. It was one constant in the ever evolving world."Fuck you, Lance,""Wouldn't you like to Morse?"
Relationships: Sara Lance/Bobbi Morse
Kudos: 7





	Birds in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> These two are perfect for each other. Two badass, bisexual blondes with bird codenames. Anyway, enjoy.

“Sara Lance,”

“Bobbi Morse,”

Electric blues meet their match across the room, and for a moment, it’s as though nobody else is there.

The taller’s eyes flash dark with annoyance. 

The shorter only smirks and sips her wine.

“Who are you?” she demands.

“I could say the same for you,”

“Are you flirting with me?” She is incredulous.

“Depends?” The woman licks her lips and disappears into the crowd.

~

“Canary,”

“Mockingbird,”

They meet again in the dark of night, and when they shake hands, gunpowder fills the space between them.

The taller twirls her batons. 

The shorter watches. 

“Nice technique,” she acknowledges.

“I could say the same for you,”

“You wanna taste,” she winks.

“Then, I wouldn’t get to experience your technique, now would I,” She can feel the other blonde’s eyes on her ass as she leaves.

~

“What the hell is she doing here?” The statuesque woman is deep in discussion with Dr. Caitlin Snow.

“Lance,” She walks towards her.

“Morse,”

“Dr. Morse, actually,”

“Hot,” She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“Do you have any interests outside of-,”

“Seducing you, no,”

“I was going to go with annoying me, but if it suits you,”

They stare at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

~

“Missed me,” The hair on the back of her neck stands up.

“No,”

“Cold,”

“That was a one-time thing,”

“We’ll see,”

“No,” She’s pinned up against the nearest wall the moment the words exit her mouth.

“Re-thinking your choice?”

“Don’t be smug,”

Lips crash into each other; they lose themselves in passion for a night. 

Come morning, the taller one plans to sneak out. 

The shorter is already gone.

~

“Nice hair, Morse,”

“Should’ve known you were one of them, Lance,”

“Those bastards? Na, you?”

“Undercover,”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“I don’t merit an actual pick-up line,”

“I need one?”

“What do you want,” It isn’t a question. More like a declaration that she is done playing games for the night.

“Mixing business with pleasure,”

“This isn’t pleasure,” She attacks her like a feral animal, biting her.

~

“Sara Lance,”

“Bobbi Morse,”

Electric blues meet their match across the room, and for a moment, they are reliving their first encounter.

The taller smiles sadly. 

The shorter nods in understanding, for life has not treated either kindly.

“It’s been a while,”

“It has,”

“You ever died?”

“No. I imagine resurrection isn’t a walk in the park though,”

“Yeah… Goodbye, then,”

“Don’t die out there, Canary,”

“No promises, Mockingbird,”


End file.
